Currently funded by NIMH, our longitudinal study of disclosure of diagnosis by individuals with AIDS, ARC, or HIV+/minimal symptoms has generated extremely important findings regarding the prevalence of sexual activity among persons with HIV and nondisclosure of infection. Approximately 50% of those interviewed were sexually active, and 45% of the men who engaged in sexual activity after receiving their diagnosis did not reveal their HIV status to one or more partners. The purpose of the continuation is to obtain additional information from Anglo, Hispanic, and Black men and women of different socioeconomic levels infected with HIV to assess the generalizability of our initial results, and to perform detailed analyses of factors that motivate or act as barriers to disclosure of diagnosis to sexual partners, significant others, and nonsignificant others (employers, medical providers, landlords). Other aims of the study include examining disclosure to sexual partners in relation to the specific types of sexual activities performed and achieving a better understanding of our preliminary finding that expectancies about the consequences of revealing one's diagnosis to parents, friends, and lovers are often more negative than the actual consequences of disclosure (rated by the participants). The study will be conducted at three sites: (1) AIDS Clinic of the Los Angeles County-USC Medical Center (our current site), which is used primarily by lower SES Hispanics (65%), Anglos (25%) and Blacks (10%); (2) HIV Clinic of Kaiser Permanente Edgemont Facility, which is used mainly by employed, middle class Anglos (60%), Blacks (25%) and Hispanics (15%); and (3) West Hollywood Clinic, which is used by middle and upper-middle class Anglos (65%), Hispanics (20%) and Blacks (15%). At each site, individuals newly diagnosed (at least 12 weeks but not more than 6 months) with AIDS, ARC, or HIV+/minimal symptoms will be recruited onto the study. Data will be collected with confidential questionnaires using a panel design that consists of three measurement groups to which participants are randomly assigned at the time of recruitment. Participants in the full panel group will complete three questionnaires during an eight month period. Two control groups are included in the design. One permits examination of the reactivity of the survey, and the other permits assessment of the effect of a questionnaire code on responses.